Un Caporal blessé
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est un lemon yaoi sur le couple Rivaille/Eren, elle met venu d'un seul coup le soir, donc j'ai laissé la fureur de mes doigts agir sur mon clavier! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, à plus ;-)


Suite à la tentative d'enlèvement d'Eren avec le titan féminin, Rivaille a été blessé à la hanche. Alors son chéri, Eren, avec qui il a une relation secrète, va vouloir lui montrer sa gratitude, en jouant l'infirmière. Il va un peu trop profiter de son Caporal blessé.

Eren se sentait coupable, il y a une semaine suite à sa tentative d'enlèvement par le titan féminin, son Caporal a été blessé. Il savait très bien que c'était de sa faute, car si il avait suivi les ordres de son équipe, jamais ça se serait produit et il s'en voulait beaucoup pour ça. Alors il décida d'aider son Caporal du mieux qu'il le pouvait, après tout ils étaient amants depuis un moment déjà, donc il ne pensait pas que son idée pouvait gêner Rivaille.

- C'est décidé... Eren toqua à la porte de chambre de son Caporal, un air résolu sur le visage.

- Tsss...aller vous faire foutre, je dors! laissa siffler Rivaille entre ses dents, mécontent qu'on vienne le déranger.

Toujours aussi grognon le matin..., pensa Eren. Il décida de ne pas répondre à ce commentaire car il connaissait très bien le caractère de son amant et entra dans sa chambre.

- Eren...qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? fit Rivaille d'un ton grognon.

- Je suis venu t'aider bien sûr... fit Eren. Il déposa son équipement tridimensionnel à terre et s'approcha de son malade qui était encore dans son lit.

- Et m'aider en quoi...je peux savoir? lança Rivaille, suspicieux.

- Hum...à te laver, à t'apporter à manger et à te distraire...je suppose...à partir de maintenant je serais ton infirmière personnelle! répondit-il, un grand sourire étirant son visage, car il était content de sa réponse.

- Ah bon...et où est ta tenue d'infirmière... répondit Rivaille, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ici! Eren sortit de sous sa veste la tenue d'infirmière en question, heureux d'y avoir pensé.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, abrutis! fit-il, d'un regard découragé.

- Hein?

- Rien...malheureusement pour toi, je suis pas handicapé, donc je suis déjà lavé et j'ai déjà mangé aussi...et maintenant j'avais l'intention de me reposer...donc tu gênes, à plus... répondit Rivaille, en se retournant dans son lit, dos à Eren.

Ah merde, j'aurais dû y penser...ah...mais je peux aider d'une autre manière...le distraire pour qu'il ne se sente pas seul...,pensa Eren. Sur ce, il se dévêtit entièrement et alla rejoindre Rivaille dans son lit. Il se colla contre son dos, son corps entièrement nu contre celui torse nu de son Caporal.

- Eren...qu'est-ce que tu fais? fit Rivaille d'un ton las, se forçant à se mettre sur le dos, pour regarder l'interpellé. Eren en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, exposant son corps entièrement nu, au regard inquisiteur de son amant.

- Eh ben...si je ne peux pas t'aider...je peux au moins te distraire... chuchota Eren, au creux de son oreille.

- Idiot! Rivaille lui décolla une pichenette sur le front.

- Aïeeuh... fit Eren, en se massant le front. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal?

- Ooh rien...as-tu juste oublié que j'étais blessé abrutis...

- Et alors? répondit Eren, sur un ton plaintif.

- Et alors, je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux pas bouger comme je veux.

- Toi non...mais moi si... fit-il d'un air sournois.

Rivaille n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une, que Eren était déjà en train de l'embrasser de façon passionnée, frottant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Rivaille sentait très bien à travers son caleçon, le sexe dur d'Eren contre le sien. Rivaille aurait bien voulu envoyer bouler un gamin aussi arrogant, mais son corps commençait déjà à répondre à ces avances. Il ne se débat pas, ça veut sûrement dire qu'il me laisse le champs libre, parfait..., pensa Eren tout haut sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu es vraiment arrogant gamin... fit Rivaille, une pointe d'énervement dans la voix.

- Héhéhé...apparament j'ai pensé tout haut... fit Eren, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cela une pour effet d'énerver encore plus Rivaille, Eren eu juste le temps d'éviter le poing de son Caporal et s'empressa de plaquer à nouveau ces lèvres sur les siennes pour le calmer.

- Ga...min stu...pide... réussit à articuler difficilement Rivaille, car Eren ne rompit pas le baiser.

Eren en profita qu'il essai de parler, pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément avec sa langue, cette dernière rejoignit très vite sa jumelle pour un ballet endiablé, tandis que les mains d'Eren s'activaient pour retirer le caleçon de son Caporal adoré. Rivaille ne pouvait plus résister aux avances de son amant, malgrès toute la bonne volonté du monde, il était devenu en quelques mois complètement accro à ces baisers. Quand Eren réussit à enlever son caleçon, il attrapa les hanches de ce dernier pour coller leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, il voulait que Eren sent son excitation. A cet instant, Rivaille n'avait qu'une seule envie, pénétrer Eren de toutes ces forces et l'entendre crier de plaisir, pour dire qu'il avait vraiment abandonné toute idée de se reposer. Mais Eren avait une autre envie d'abord, il attrapa la main de son Caporal qui était à porter de la sienne et commença à lécher chaque doigts avec une lenteur calculée. Quant-il les jugea assez humides, il les plaça à l'entrée de son intimité. Rivaille compris immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Il le pénétra avec un premier doigt faisant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, puis avec le second il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir son entrée, tout ça accompagné, par les délicieux gémissements d'Eren. Pour le faire gémir davantage, Rivaille finit par le pénétrer avec trois doigts et à accélérer ces mouvements dans son intimité, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à son partenaire.

- Aaah...aaah...Rivaille...aaah! fit Eren de plus en plus excité. Il pris le sexe de Rivaille dans sa main et commença à le masturber au même rythme que les doigts de Rivaille à l'intérieur de lui.

- Aah...aah...tu veux quoi Eren? fit Rivaille, aussi excité que lui.

- Aaah...toi...je te veux...aaah...à l'intérieur...vite... répondit Eren, la voix hachurée par le plaisir que lui procurait les doigts de son amant en lui.

Rivaille retira ces doigts et frotta son sexe dur contre ces fesses avant de le pénétrer d'un seul coup rapide et puissant. Il toucha immédiatement un point sensible...la prostate de son partenaire...lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

- Aaaaah...Caporal... cria Eren.

- Eren...

Eren posa ces mains sur le torse de son Caporal et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient de lui-même, il voulait le sentir encore...encore plus profond en lui. Rivaille en profita pour attraper fermement les hanches d'Eren et augmenta la puissance de ces coups de reins...cognant à plusieurs reprises la prostate de son partenaire.

- Aaah...Rivaille...c'est bon...continue...plus fort... fit Eren, au bord de l'extase.

- Aah...Eren...Je ne peux plus m'arrêter...je vais...

- Aaah...moi aussi...ton sexe est...tellement gros...je palpite à l'intérieur...aaah...

- Aah...tu me sers trop...aaah...

- Aaaah...oui...aah...Rivaille...

Ils jouïrrent tout les deux en même temps, Eren cambrant dangeureusement son dos, tandis que les ongles de Rivaille l'agripper fermement au niveau des hanches.

- Ah...ah...trop bon... fit Eren, s'écroulant de fatigue contre le torse de son Caporal.

- Oui...mais maintenant...j'ai encore plus mal à la hanche...idiot... fit Rivaille, essouflé.

- Peut-être...mais c'était bon...

Eren s'endormit complètement épuisé sur lui et Rivaille se demanda ce que ce gamin lui réserver pour la suite, comme apparament Eren avait l'intention de rester son infirmière à domicile jusqu'à temps qu'il guérisse... Il finit par s'endormir aussi, avec son précieux gamin arrogant dans les bras.


End file.
